


Everything Will Be Alright

by RecklessSerenade67



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Heartache, Hospitals, One Shot, i can't lose you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSerenade67/pseuds/RecklessSerenade67
Summary: Vanessa has an accident and Charity worries things won't be the same.





	Everything Will Be Alright

Charity hated hospitals.

 

She had always hated hospitals.

 

Yet she felt like she had spent more time in this building than anywhere else in the last six months. Back and forth with Sarah then there was the unscheduled trip when Noah hurt himself at school and fractured a bone in his arm, at the time she joked about how her family should have their own private room situated somewhere around here but when Sarah was allowed home, she prayed she'd never have to come back here, at least not anytime in the near future. That hadn't lasted long at all.

 

Dropping her head into her hands, she clenched her eyes shut tight and willed herself to be somewhere different, somewhere that wasn't here. She hoped that if she shut her eyes tight enough, she'd wake up where she was supposed to be. Her usual Tuesday night consisted of getting the boys to bed after their baths and settling on the sofa with her girlfriend. Vanessa had recently started watching one of those cheesy reality shows on tv, the sort Charity couldn't stomach but she always stayed extra quiet whilst it played out on screen for an hour every week. Sometimes, she even pretended to be half interested in what was going on when truth be told, she was just happy to be sat with the smaller blonde, her fingers slotting between Vanessa's comfortably, head on her shoulder. That's exactly where they should have been.

 

"She'll be ok," Rhona whispered, placing a comforting hand on the distraught blonde's shoulder. Charity lifted her head slowly, accepting the coffee that was being offered to her. She hadn't ate anything in the last few hours, the thought of even attempting food was turning her stomach but she hoped the coffee was a decent option. "She's made of tough stuff,"

 

"Yeah,"

 

"Get that coffee down you, it'll help,"

 

"Thanks," wrapping her hands around the little plastic cup, she sipped at the steaming hot liquid, grateful for the caffeine kick. "Either they've invested in better coffee or I've just gotten used to it from all the time I've spent in here lately,"

 

Rhona shot her a sympathetic smile as she sat herself down on one of the empty chairs, a couple down from the other woman. Vanessa never said too much but she'd heard about everything Charity had went through, what she was still going through up until a while ago and then there was everything with Sarah. She could only imagine how scary and heartbreaking a time that must have been for everyone. Truth be told, even with Vanessa's support, it was astounding to Rhona how Charity had put on a brave face for all these months. 

 

"How is Sarah?"

 

"She's getting there, it's all about slow steps and any sort of progress is good," she nodded, sighing afterwards. "Debs has been so strong through everything, I've no idea how she's done it,"

 

"She clearly takes after her Mum," Rhona added, smiling gently from behind her coffee cup.

 

"I'm not strong, Rhona,"

 

"You are kidding me right? Even without word from Ness, I'd say you were one of the strongest woman I've ever known. Stubborn, crazy and a little spiteful yes but,"

 

"She really has been talking about me then," Charity allowed herself to laugh, allowed the rasp of a giggle escape her lips.

 

"She sings your praises all the time," the other woman revealed. "She'll kill me if she knew I told you that though, so not a word,"

 

"We have no secrets," the blonde smirked, continuing after a couple of muted seconds. The fact she had no secrets whatsoever with Vanessa spoke volumes about their relationship. Charity had never known honest, supportive and trustworthy before the local vet crashed into her life. "I know you think I'm no good for her, that she can do much better than someone like me,"

 

"I used to think that," she replied honestly, chewing the inside of her cheek. "In the beginning, I thought you were nothing but trouble. I thought you were using her to get to Frank and I didn't want to see my friend get hurt. She deserves happiness, she deserves someone good,"

 

"And I'm not that,"

 

"I've seen you change, you're not half as bad as some people think,"

 

"I've been horrible to you in the past, I've been horrible to most people,"

 

"Like I said, I've seen you change," she repeated, willing the blonde to listen instead of throwing her words away so easily. "I've seen you with Ness, it's clear how much she means to you,"

 

"What I've got with her, I've never had with anyone before and I don't want to muck about with that,"

 

"I hope not,"

 

"She got a right strop on with me this morning," 

 

"She did mention something at work when she came in, was all ranting and flustered,"

 

"I hate that I never put things right before...this,"

 

"Charity, it was just a silly fight over nothing, she said that herself,"

 

"And it could be the last thing we ever did," her voice cracked with emotion, Charity blowing out her cheeks in an attempt to stop herself from crying anymore tears. "What if she doesn't wake up?"

 

"Don't say that,"

 

"I couldn't cope without her, the boys couldn't cope without her. She's the go to Mum, the sensible one, the one that's good at all the parent stuff,"

 

"Charity," reaching across, forgetting all about keep her distance, Rhona launched herself a few seats up and grabbed the blonde's hand tightly. "She's a fighter, alright? She'll be fine, you'll see and the boys, they need you too,"

 

"They don't have a clue what's going on," she said sadly, wiping at her cheek with the back of her hand, the other happy to grip onto the other woman's for a little while longer. However scared she was feeling, she knew Rhona was feeling it too. Vanessa had been her best friend since forever, certainly for as long as she knew them both and she could see a sense of fear in her too.

 

"Where are they?"

 

"Tracy has them. Ryan was with me at the park when I took the call, he took them home. He sent me a message half an hour ago saying the boys won't let him leave, so he's keeping them occupied and I think he's doing not too bad a job of keeping Trace as calm as possible too, given the circumstances,"

 

"He seems lovely," Rhona commented, having spent the tiniest bit of time in Ryan's company just a while ago whilst he ran something past Vanessa in the pub. 

 

"He is. Sometimes I can't believe someone so beautiful came from something so bad and,"

 

"Hey, you don't need to go into all that again, alright?"

 

"Yeah," Charity nodded, eventually taking her hand from Rhona's grip. Pressing the menu button on her phone to check for any messages, Vanessa's bright beaming beautiful smile gazed up at her from the screen. Running her finger down the phone, she could feel Rhona's eyes trained on her. "You know, Vanessa has completely turned my life upside down in the best possible way. For some reason she sees a better person than I am and I aspire to be that person she sees. For the first time in my life, I want to be that person,"

 

"You don't give yourself enough credit,"

 

"I've never deserved any. Come on, I'm a train wreck, everything I touch I ruin,"

 

"But not Ness,"

 

"No, not Ness," Charity shook her head briefly, her eyes dropping to her lock screen again. "She's amazing, I maybe don't tell her that enough,"

 

"She knows how you feel about her, Charity,"

 

"I would never have tackled Bails without her, I definitely wouldn't have had the strength to get through the trial on my own and I wouldn't have got Ryan back. I don't think I've ever said anything like this before in my life but she's my light in the darkness and for some reason, she's stuck around and that darkness isn't there anymore,"

 

"She loves you," Rhona said with such certainty. She'd never seen her best friend so happy before even when she was with Kirin. There were happy moments yeah but nothing like how the blonde had been over Charity. A year ago she would never had even considered the idea of them being long term girlfriend's but now, it was pretty much all Rhona could see on the horizon. "I've known Vanessa a long time and I haven't seen her half as happy as she's been when she's been with you. You and the kids, it's all she wants,"

 

"It's all I want too. I really need her to be ok,"

 

"I'm sure we'll hear news soon, if not I'll go track someone down and see if they'll tell me anything,"

 

"I need to get some fresh air," standing to her feet, she swallowed the lump in her throat and made her way towards the door, refusing to look at the other woman, scared that if she did she'd have a complete breakdown. "I won't be long,"

 

Leaning on the railings outside the hospital, Charity allowed herself to cry a few tears in peace, hoping that if she let it out, she'd feel a little better. Although with Vanessa lying in surgery, she wasn't sure how that was possible. Reaching into her pocket, she fished out her ringing phone and brought it to her ear, wiping at her cheeks as Ryan's voice filtered through.

 

"Hey. Have you heard any news yet?"

 

"No, nothing yet," she sighed, moving from the main entrance of the hospital. "Thank you for helping with the kids, how are they?"

 

"Johnny keeps asking about his Mummy," he confessed, hearing the immediate audible sob down the other end of the phone. "They're settled with some sweets and a film right now, I promised to take them to the shop and they went a little crazy on chocolate,"

 

"Yeah, they do that when you give them a free run of the shop," Charity allowed herself to smile. "Ryan, thank you,"

 

"Stop saying that, it's alright,"

 

"How's Tracy doing?"

 

"All over the place," he answered honestly. "She wanted to come to the hospital, I think I've convinced her to stay here with the boys. You've to call her as soon as there's any news though, I've to make you promise,"

 

"Of course I will. I'll call her straight away. Has she managed to contact Frank?"

 

"She's still trying,"

 

"There's got to be some news soon, I feel like I've been here for hours on end and everyone just keeps walking past us like we aren't flipping here,"

 

"Hang in there," Ryan added, offering to help in any other which way he could if Charity needed anything at all. "Tracy said I can stay here tonight, if that's alright?"

 

"Of course it is Ry. My home is yours too, any time you want," she'd only officially moved into Tug Ghyll just a few months ago, Vanessa blurting it out one night whilst they cuddled up in bed together after a long, stressful day. She put it down to simply making sense, given that Charity was spending most evenings there anyway but Vanessa had been holding off asking for a while and she was ecstatic when it was all agreed. "I better get back inside, I said I'd only be a few minutes and I don't want to miss anything if the doctor comes by. I'll see you in the morning though, yeah? If you're still around,"

 

"Sure," he agreed. "I'm not going anywhere until things are ok,"

 

"Give the boys a goodnight kiss from me and Ness, yeah? Tell them I'll be home soon, tell them we'll both be home soon,"

 

Hanging up the phone after saying her goodbyes, Charity made her way back into the hospital, walking down the corridor, clasping her hands together nervously. Pushing the door open to the waiting room, she felt like the air had been taken straight from her lungs when she noticed the doctor talking to a tearful Rhona. She attempted to shift across the floor but her feet refused to move, rooted to the spot.

 

"Charity,"

 

"Wha... Please, what's happened? Is she ok?"

 

"She's awake," Rhona explained, the doctor taking over afterwards, explaining the extent of the blonde's injuries, saying words she didn't quite grasp the meaning of at first because all she heard was that her girlfriend was awake at last.

 

"Can we see her?" She pleaded, wanting nothing more than to be at Vanessa's bedside. The doctor agreed, almost reluctant at first before he stated that he'd only allow one visitor for a brief time only.

 

"You go," the brunette nodded towards the door. "Ness would want you there before anyone else,"

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Absolutely, go on. Tell her to get better and tell her I love her,"

 

"I will. Can you call Tracy for me, I promised I would as soon as there was any kind of news,"

 

"I'll take care of it," she promised with a smile. "Now go see that girlfriend of yours,"

 

Charity felt like she had followed the doctor down one of the longest hospital corridors ever, passing a load of upset and concerned faces on the way. Reaching the room, the doctor explained a couple more things before instructing the blonde that he'd return in ten minutes. It wasn't long but Charity didn't have time to plead for more, she was eager to be allowed inside, to see Vanessa's face again.

 

Raising her hand to the door, she pushed in one swift movement and hurried inside, her eyes immediately filling with tears at the sight of her girlfriend hooked up to machines and restricted to a hospital bed. 

 

"Please," Vanessa croaked, her voice hoarse and barely audible. "Don't cry,"

 

"Ness,"

 

"Come here," struggling to find the energy to lift her arm, the smaller blonde simply moved a couple of fingers to usher her girlfriend towards her. Charity moved slowly, coming to a halt at the edge of the bed. "Are you ok?"

 

"Am I ok?" Charity laughed tearfully, lightly slipping her fingers between Vanessa's before she raised them to her lips, leaving a soft kiss. "Are you serious?"

 

"Tough as old boots me,"

 

"You scared me,"

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't see the car, it was just..." pausing, she took a breath, steadying herself as best she could. She felt pain in places she didn't think was possible. Squeezing Charity's fingers between her own with what little strength she found, she continued, her eyes locking with the other woman's. "Charity, I.. I'm sorry about this morning,"

 

"Sshhh," Charity hushed, dropping a feather like kiss on Vanessa's forehead. "That doesn't matter anymore,"

 

"I.. I shouldn't have nagged you,"

 

"Ness, it doesn't matter," she repeated. "All that matters is you getting yourself better again, alright?"

 

"The boys,"

 

"The boys are fine," Charity reassured, softly ghosting her thumb over her girlfriend's bottom lip. "Tracy has them at ours and Ryan is there too. Moses and Johnny have sort of taken him hostage, probably making him watch Toy Story on a loop,"

 

"They love him," she grinned, her lips turning up into a soft smile. They'd both taken an immediate shine to Ryan when they first met and it had stuck.

 

"Yeah and I reckon they'll keep on loving him if he lets them run riot in the shop and buy a ton load of chocolate," 

 

"He didn't?"

 

"He did but that's for them to deal with tonight," she laughed, nodding and carried on a few seconds later, a more serious tone to her voice this time. "I really thought I was going to lose you, I've been going out of my mind,"

 

"Not..going...to happen," Vanessa winced, the words struggling to leave her lips, the pain she was in suddenly very clear and obvious.

 

"I should get the doctor back,"

 

"No. It's alright, I'm fine,"

 

"Babe, a beautiful bruised face, broken bones and a hospital stay says otherwise,"

 

"But I will be fine, so just stay with me. He'll be back soon anyway to kick you out," smiling best she could, she gently stroked her finger over her girlfriend's knuckles, Charity eventually taking control, slotting their fingers between one another's.

 

"I'm never going to let go of this hand,"

 

"Well, you'd have to sometimes.... or things would just be messy," her teasing tone brought an eye roll from the taller blonde.

 

"You know what I mean. I love you, Ness and I'm so sorry if I don't tell you that enough because I should,"

 

"Charity,"

 

"It's true. I should be telling you every day,"

 

"Every day?" Vanessa questioned, her eyebrows raising in faked surprise. "What about your big tough fierce reputation?"

 

"I think it's a bit late to be worried about that," chuckling, she lost her fingers in the vets blonde locks for a moment. "Everyone knows how crazy I am about you and if they don't then I want them to. I feel like I'm the luckiest woman in the world every time I wake up next to you, every time we're out and I know it's me that's going home with you,"

 

"You better not be building up to a question because this isn't exactly the best time,"

 

"What? No," Charity replied quick, chewing her bottom lip purposefully as her mind travelled to the small velvet box she'd hidden back at home before she leaned in, ghosting her lips over the other woman's, who was only beginning to respond when the kiss broke. "When I do ask that question, I don't want to be anywhere near this place,"

 

"When?" Vanessa's eyes glistened. "And not if?"

 

"Uh huh and I don't have a ring with me either, do I? I'd do it all properly you know, I'd ask for Frank's permission and everything,"

 

"No you wouldn't," 

 

"No, you're right I wouldn't," she admitted, both of them giggling afterwards.


End file.
